


And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while

by flowerkingbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerkingbaek/pseuds/flowerkingbaek
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is the love of Chanyeol's life. He just doesnt know about it. Yet.





	And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time attempting any form of writing apart from my exam papers so i hope you all go easy on me. English isnt my first language and this is unbetaed. So i am sorry for any grammatical errors.

Chanyeol was sweating. He was standing in an air conditioned mall surrounded by thousands of other people and he was sweating hard enough to fill a bucket and was sure any moment now he was going to faint and embarrass himself in front of the love of his life (Well. To be fair, Baekhyun didn’t know he was the love of chanyeol’s life. But whatever. Semantics.) Besides him was his best friend (according to sehun but more like the bane of his existence according to chanyeol) Oh Sehun with a camera trained on his face recording every moment of what chanyeol was sure was going to be a disaster.  
Chanyeol had finally after 6 years of being a fan of the idol group cbx won a chance to meet them at their fansign. He had dreamed of this moment ever since he had first watched their performance at a music show and had been pining after baekhyun for 6 years now. Sehun thought he was a fool, too caught up in his fantasies about an idol who didn’t even know he existed and chanyeol to an extent agreed with him. He knew baekhyun would probably talk to him for 2 mins today and then forget all about him but for chanyeol those two minutes would be infinitely precious and he would remember them always. The line finally moved and chanyeol was now just 2 people away from meeting his favourite group. From here he could see jongdae smile up at some girl who was giving him a flower crown and chanyeol’s knees almost buckled at the thought that soon he would be standing in front of them and those smiles would be directed at him.  
Suddenly time seemed to speed up and chanyeol found himself standing in front of jongdae holding his album and praying he wouldn’t blurt out something embarrassing and be remembered as the fanboy who couldn’t even say hi to his idols. “Hello! What is your name?” Jongdae asks smiling up prettily at Chanyeol. “P-Park Chanyeol” he stutters unable to still wrap his mind around the fact the he is really here talking to jongdae. “First time meeting us?” jongdae asks all while signing his album but never breaking eye contact with him. “Don’t be nervous we are always so happy to meet our pretty fans.” At being called pretty Chanyeol almost does faint but somehow manages to stand upright (with a not so subtle nudge from sehun) and tells jongdae how much he loves his voice and wishing him the best for all future activities.  
The next person up is the oldest member, minseok, and by now chanyeol is feeling a lot more calm then he was before. He smiles at minseok and even manages to tease him a bit about his recent appearance in a variety show. Soon enough the guards are pushing to move ahead and he can finally see Baekhyun who is still talking to a girl holding a kyoong plushie. Seeing his idol so close up again brings back all the nervousness he managed to shake off for the last few minutes and he almost turns around and gets off the stage but a glare and firm push from Sehun keep him in his place.  
When at last he is standing in front of baekhyun holding his album and looking at the most beautiful person he has ever met all coherent thoughts seem to fly out of his head. “hello!” he hears baekhyun say while smiling his full eye smile and giving the sun some fierce competition on who can be brighter. “We don’t get many fanboys at these events and and rarely someone as cute as you. Whom should I sign this album to?”. The cute comment finally snaps chanyeols brain into attention and he gathers whatever reminaing courage he has to tell his name to the idol. “Park Chanyeol hmm?? So tell me Chanyeol, am I your favourite?” Baekhyuns eyes twinkle with mischief as he grins impishly at the boy standing in front of him. But before chanyeol can answer the question (or more realistically profess his undying love to the said idol) he is hearded forward by the security and soon he has to step off the stage. But before he is pushed further behind in the crowd he hears a voice calling out from behind “THIS BETTER NOT BE THE LAST TIME I SEE YOU PARK CHANYEOL”. Chanyeol goes home with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> If this fic gets a good response i might post the continuing parts of it. So let me know if you like it. Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated. You can also come talk to me on my twitter @flowerkingbaek


End file.
